Brothers no matter what
by Nipsu12
Summary: Lukas has lost his family in a car crash. Mathias is his only relative alive but their life together isn't so smooth...Child!Norway and Teen!Denmark.


**Fanfic APH Denmark x Norway- Brothers no matter what..**

**Hetalia**

**AN: Human names used. Child!Norway and Teen!Denmark. I don't own Hetalia. Mathias is about 5 years older than Lukas so he is about 15-16 in this story :3**

The young Norwegian was walking by himself on the street. The weather was rainy which made Lukas feel cold. It was also getting darker, but the boy couldn't care less from this. Lukas had just left from Mathias' house because of their huge fight. Lukas was only 10 years old, so Mathias and his family was taking care from him. Lukas really didn't enjoy from this arrangement because the Norwegian thought that Mathias and his family hated him or just felt pity for the small boy. Lukas just didn't have other choice than to live with Mathias.

Lukas had lost his parents in a car crash couple years ago and Mathias was his only relative alive. Lukas and Mathias were brothers but the Dane had different father than Lukas, so that was the reason why they were living in different houses before the crash.

Lukas had never gotten used to living in the same home as Mathias. Today, Lukas had just exploded mentally and he had just started to yell horrible things to Mathias and his family.

_"You're not my brother!" Lukas yelled to Mathias. The Norwegian had already been on a bad mood. He had suddenly started to yell at Mathias. "I don't even belong into this family! This is not my family! I wish that you would be dead Mathias!" Lukas had ran outside even when he heard how his 'mother' and Mathias were yelling his name."_

Lukas was now regretting everything that he had said. He never meant what he had said. Lukas went to sit on a bench in the park. The small boy hugged his knees. "I bet the he hates me now... I'm an idiot. Mathias was my only family member alive and I said so terrible things to him!" Lukas started to sob softly against his knees. "I don't even belong to that family!... Why couldn't I just die in that car accident?!"

Lukas could clearly remember everything about the car accident which had killed his parents. Lukas was the only one who had survived from the crash and everyone thought that his survival was a miracle. Lukas remembered how everyone was pitying him and they kept asking, how he had survived. Lukas didn't know how he had survived. Lukas had become really quiet after the crash. He normally had talked really much, but for some reason Lukas just didn't want to talk much. While Lukas was in hospital, the doctors and nurses were thinking, who would take Lukas once he was healthy again. Nobody didn't have any space for the Norwegian. They were starting to be desperate, but then Mathias and his family appeared. The doctors found out that Mathias was Lukas' brother so the Dane and his family were allowed to take Lukas under their wings. They gave him a warm bed and food.

Lukas was starting to realize how stupid he had been. The Køhler family had been really nice to him and Lukas had just yelled terrible things to them. Lukas felt a sting in his heart and he felt so bad. The small boy just sat on the bench and he didn't notice that it was starting to rain. Lukas kept hugging his knees and kept his face buried into his knees. Because his face was against his knees, Lukas couldn't notice that a tall, blond figure was walking towards him.

When the figure noticed Lukas, he yelled. "Lukas! Thank god I found you!" Lukas jumped a little when he heard someone yelling his name. Lukas looked towards the sound and saw Mathias. Mathias the Norwegian into a tight hug. He had tears of joy and relief in his eyes. "Thank god you are okay!" Mathias hugged Lukas tightly and held him close. Lukas looked at Mathias and was a little confused. "Why are you here Mathias?! Don't you hate me?!" Lukas shivered a little. Mathias released Lukas from the hug and looked into his eyes. "I was looking for you, you silly." Mathias smiled to Lukas. "I could never hate you, you are my brother." Mathias smoothed Lukas' cheek with his thumb.

"But!... I said terrible things to you!" Lukas had small tears in his eyes. He was glad that Mathias was there and they really had been looking for him. Mathias wiped the tears away from the boy's eyes. "Shhh... Lukas, we all know how broken you are from the inside. It is difficult to come into a new family after seeing your parents die in front of your eyes...None of us can really understand how you feel right now, but please... " Mathias looked straight into Lukas' violet eyes with his own blue ones. " next time when you feel bad or want to let out steam, tell us, okay? We want to support you and be there for you.." Mathias held Lukas close and lifted him up. Lukas could just nod, because he was crying against Mathias' shoulder. Mathias smiled and carried the small Norwegian back into their home. Mathias comforted him through the whole journey back to the house where their mother held Lukas close and comforted Lukas.

After this whole fight and accident with Mathias, Lukas slowly started to get better. Lukas was also slowly starting to like from his new family. Lukas didn't bottle up his feelings anymore and he talked more to everyone. The connection between him and Mathias was definitely getting better. This was a new start of their brotherly bond.


End file.
